onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Who Wore it Better: Film Gold Edition
__NOEDITSECTION__ OK, so I don't really have any real interest in fashion, I just wanted to write a blog on leap day and this was the only thing that came to mind. So, in the past couple of weeks, the official One Piece website has released images showing the Straw Hats in their Film Gold clothes. I've gotten to know each outfit rather well due to uploading all of them to the wiki, so I thought I'd review how good the Straw Hats look in these. So, without further ado... Sunbathing Outfits Yep, it seems we're getting THAT exposition where the Straw Hats are relaxing/partying on their ship before some inciting incident takes place. Rather than don ridiculous cherry blossom costumes, however, the Straw Hats are merely sunbathing and having a general feast. http://i.imgur.com/pzpZcQy.jpg *'Luffy': His outfit is rather special because it's the "Kintaro Luffy" outfit. Kintaro is a legendary Japanese figure known as the "golden boy". Heh, golden. No foreshadowing whatsoever, right? Anyways, the outfit is pretty cool and suits Luffy well. But why do you need an axe during a beach party? *'Zoro:' Showing off those rippling chest and muscles, I see. His swim trunks aren't all that spectacular, but the green cap is a good choice. The three swords would normally make someone look off-kilter, but he's Zoro. *'Nami and Robin:' No surprise there. I kind of like Robin's top, but it's all been done before. *'Usopp:' REALLY??? That bunny outfit looks kind of hilarious but still not right! And those overalls...*shudders* *'Sanji:' This guy...I'm not up to date in fashion trends, but his outfit does not look right at all. The sun hat is OK, but the color combination otherwise is just ugly. *'Chopper:' Even I think the monkey outfit is cute. But isn't he roasting in the heat??? *'Franky:' Oh, a bear jacket. Why would you wear that when it seems to be in summer heat? +1 for fashion, -1 for common sense. *'Brook:' Unlike Sanji, Brook's age and appearance gives wearing corny outfits validity. The antlers are a pretty cool touch. Best Dressed: Chopper Worst Dressed: Usopp Who wore it best? Luffy Zoro Nami Usopp Sanji Chopper Robin Franky Brook Who wore it worst? Luffy Zoro Nami Usopp Sanji Chopper Robin Franky Brook White Casino Outfits To be added Leather Outfits To be added For a little humor and to fill space, here's what happens when WatchOP takes my Episode 730 summary and puts it through Google Translate or whatever the hell they did. The residents of Dressrosa proceed going for walks from the Birdcage and Doflamingo, but come to be very crowded as the amount of space they've grows smaller and smaller. Some surprise why they are not going downtown to the center of the cage, however are advised that a combat is occurring there as Doflamingo continues attacking his opponents with woke up string. The citizens cry out to Riku Dold III for support as he stands on a bit of rubble. On the palace plateau, the Corrida Colosseum gladiators have moved their fallen allies, who exhibit no indicators of stirring. Instantly, a glowing orb falls down onto Hajrudin's chest, causing him to open his eyes. Meanwhile, Zoro, kin'emon, and Kanjuro attain the Birdcage, and Zoro covers two of his swords in Busoshoku Haki. He clashes each swords towards the Birdcage, shocking the samurai, who keep in mind stopping the Birdcage to be impossible. Nonetheless, Zoro tells them to discontinue speakme and join him, and the samurai cover their swords in Haki and clash in opposition to the Birdcage. By way of the SMILE factory, Franky tells the dwarves to push in opposition to the manufacturing unit, as it could not be destroyed as a result of being made from Seastone, and the dwarves comply. Meanwhile, Robin talks with Viola, who reveals that Zoro is trying to stop the Birdcage. At the south aspect of the palace plateau, the remainder Donquixote Pirates stand on a toppled constructing, stopping the citizens from going past them. The citizens beg for them to allow them to head up, as it is the safest location, but the lead pirate says that Doflamingo had condemned the citizens to die and shoots any who converse up towards him. Out of the blue, the gladiators arrive and defeat the entire Donquixote Pirates, including the fallen ones. Kyros tells the citizens to move out, but Sai tells someone ready-bodied to come back and comply with him. Meanwhile, Doflamingo heads faraway from the carnage he has created and says that if Luffy would now not come out, he would deliver him out. Doflamingo holds his arm upward and clenches his fist, causing the Birdcage to begin relocating rapid. The citizens comprehend this and run in panic, but have difficulty due to being packed so tight. Dold notices this as well, and the citizens beg him to aid, but all he can do is despair and beg Doflamingo to stop. Sabo and Burgess continue their conflict, and Burgess attacks with Busoshoku Haki, however Sabo counters by means of engulfing his staff in flames. Sabo then covers his legs in flames and kicks Burgess before smashing his staff into the pirate's chest. Burgess struggles to beat the heat of the flames as he gets again up, and Sabo notices the Birdcage constricting faster. Viola and law become aware of this as good, and Zoro, Franky, the samurai, and the dwarves battle to keep up with the improved pace. Immediately, Fujitora notices vivid orbs falling around him. It is printed that Luffy will regain his Haki in 4 minutes, however the Birdcage will now totally shut in three. The remaining combatants in opposition to Doflamingo stage an additional cost as Doflamingo walks far from them, however an frustrated Doflamingo assaults them with strings. In the meantime, Robin and the gladiators push Bartolomeo's barrier in opposition to the Birdcage, and Robin wonders how the fallen gladiators at the moment are standing. Leo exhibits that it was a effect of Mansherry's Chiyupopo, dandelions shaped from her tears which she is losing all throughout the country. Touching one will heal injuries, but most effective temporarily. In the meantime, Gatz continues carrying Luffy away from Doflamingo, and his aides begin questioning if that they had sufficient time. Nevertheless, Gatz replies that he would in no way let an injured fighter go into battle, when all of the sudden law teleports in entrance of him. Gatz explains to regulation how Luffy wants to regain his Haki before the Birdcage closes. Category:Blog posts